


passionate as sin, ended so suddenly

by ambrolleignsgirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Banshee Lydia, F/M, Hunter are the actual worst, Hurt!Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Stiles & Lydia friendship, Temporary Death, because they're the smartest, blood tw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4878505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrolleignsgirl/pseuds/ambrolleignsgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd be lying if he said he hadn't seen it coming. Human, sarcastic, and a spark? That was a tragedy waiting to happen, if he was being honest with himself. His biggest regret is that his dad is going to come to the rescue, guns blazing, and find his only son dead. That's his biggest regret. Well, that and never having climbed Derek like a tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	passionate as sin, ended so suddenly

All the werewolves are chained up. Lydia is there too because they can't take any chances now, can they? After a couple of hours full of valiant struggling against their restraints, everyone's taken a reluctant break. They have no choice but to wait. Pumped full of diluted Yellow Monkshood to eliminate their strength and surrounded by a circle of mountain ash makes it so only Lydia has any real chance of escaping. They only chained up one of her wrists, rather delicately even, at her waist level. Who says chivalry's dead? Meanwhile, each of the boys had both wrists wrenched up over their heads and brutally secured to the chainlink behind them all. Poor Cora is chained to a table nearby because she's not even conscious yet. Lydia, for her part, has chosen to sit because Louis Vuitton's are not made for standing Scott, okay?!

It's quiet. Too quiet. 

There were at least fifteen hunters milling about around this warehouse and they all cleared out about an hour into their capture. Lydia's trying to keep it together because it's obvious the boys are a wreck. Derek and Scott were the only ones who had the strength to struggle for longer than an hour. Poor Issac had taken a beating before they dragged him in. The hunters were kind enough to tranquilize Scott, Derek, and Lydia from a distance. Issac had been coming to the rendezvous where they were captured and fought valiantly. Of course, Lydia would use the word stupidly instead but whatever. Cora had outdone his stupidity anyway by barging into the house and fighting with claws and teeth until they finally took her down. She took three men with her. If she was awake, they'd ask why she showed up alone. No, actually Lydia would slap her and ask questions later.

Everything's going to be fine, though. They've been planning for a month. A few hunters had strolled into town, but kept their distance. Scott, ever the True Alpha, insisted that they not start a problem where there isn't one. For a long while, there was no trouble. Until a few weeks back, more and more began to pop up in surrounding counties. Scott gave in to planning offensive and defensive strategies when Chris Argent finally reached out for help because even if he didn't support his daughter being part of a wolf pack, he wasn't stupid enough to not see right through the hunters. They never figured out what it is they wanted, so they planned for everything. Even this exact scenario. Although, they hadn't seen Lydia being taken. But it'll be fine because Stiles can make molotov cocktails, too. 

Another hour passes before Lydia starts to twitch. It's not obvious at first. They've been sitting on cold cement for hours and she's just as inappropriately clothed for capture as she usually is. It's subtle. A twitch of her stretched out ankle every now and then. Her bent knee swaying from side to side. Her eyes squinting and relaxing. It's the chained up wrist making a few jingly noises as her hand clenches and unclenches that catch Derek's sharp eye.

"Lydia." It's not a question. They've been pack for a long time now. Erica and Boyd's loss ring true for each of them even after they've finally graduated high school, but they are stronger than ever. Trust comes easy and so does victory, no matter what the Nemeton draws out of the woodwork. So Derek knows what the Banshee's tells are. The souls are speaking to her, trying to prepare her for the innocent soul that's about to pass.

"Lydia?" Scott tries to get her attention on the other side. "Hey, look at me." He tries gently. Sometimes the voices get to be too much and Lydia needs the distraction. But she doesn't look. She stiffens all over her body before hastily climbing to her feet. She walks towards the door as far as the chain will let her, the boys following her movements anxiously. 

"Lydia!" Derek shouts, a waver in his voice betraying the panic he feels inside. He meets Scott's equally worried gaze. They're startled by Lydia turning around and yanking frantically on her chain. 

"Come on, come on, come on!" She chants over and over, digging her heels in and pulling with all her body weight. The boys try to calm her as the twisting of her wrist breaks skin and she starts to bleed. The pulling continues for some time, getting more and more violent, even as Lydia's wrist gets brutalized by her own ministrations. Scott's about to try and Alpha her into calming down when she stops. She's unnaturally still gazing straight to the back of the warehouse, eyes wide. A single tear slides down her face and her heels click as she whips around to face the door once more. She opens her mouth-

-and she screams.

"Stiles!"

**Author's Note:**

> If there's interest, I'll continue it. If not, I might still continue it but it'll probably take a lot longer.


End file.
